pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Karen Morikawa
Karen Morikawa is a supporting character from On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Appearance Karen has short red hair and green eyes. During the warmer months, she wears a blue and white jersey, jean shorts, and red sneakers. During the colder months, she wears a black hoodie with a phoenix on the front, jeans, and red boots. Her Camargo Ballet School uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a gold tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, white knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a dark red waistcoat, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a gold tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, white crew socks, and black Mary Janes. In extreme cold, her regular uniform includes a black leather jacket worn over her blazer, a gold scarf, and a pair of T-shirts as undershirts; she also wears black tights and tan boots, and like Haruki, she also wears shorts under her skirt during such times; unlike Haruki, she wears those shorts year-round. During dance class, she wears a black short-sleeved leotard, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; unlike the other students, she wears jean shorts over her leotard in lieu of a skirt. In the summer, her leotard is a tank leotard, and in extreme cold, she wears her leather jacket over her leotard. Her practice outfit is a pink tank top, jean shorts, white crew socks, and black ballet slippers. Her school swimsuit is a navy blue tank swimsuit with pink trim and knee-length shorts. For Sports Day, she wears a red and white jersey, black shorts with a white vertical stripe on each side, white crew socks, and white trainers. During the Spring Ball, she wears a pink camisole with an ankle-length showgirl skirt, white wrist-length gloves, black slacks, and black heeled slippers. For the school competition, she dances as a Mirliton opposite Gina; her costume is a black hat worn over a white powdered wig, a white jacket with black trim worn over a white blouse, white tights, and white boots with black trim. During her class's end-of-term performance of Giselle, she dances as Hilarion; her costume is a dark green jacket with black and gold trim worn over a white blouse, dark green tights, and dark green ballet slippers. During the Christmas Charity Competition, she dances as Ignatius Thistlewhite; her costume is a red and yellow plaid short-sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, blue tights, and blue ballet slippers. Performances at Camargo * First year dance competition: Divertissement from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as the Mirliton Shepherd * First year spring midterm dance revue: Selection from Don Quixote (Minkus), as Basilio * First year Parents' Day solo: Variation from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as the Sugar Plum Fairy * First year Parents' Day pas de deux: Divertissement from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky), as the Big Bad Wolf * First year spring end-of-term performance: Giselle (Adam), as Hilarion * First year fall midterm dance revue: Original set to "Overture" from Guglielmo Tell (Rossini), as the Lone Ranger * First year fall end-of-term performance: Rodeo (Copland), as the Champion Roper * First year Christmas assignment: Based on The Year Without a Santa Claus, as Ignatius Thistlewhite